System Shutdown
by DragonMaster 3000
Summary: Players trying to log out of 'the world' have been found dead or barely alive, and the game is quickly becoming a more real and dangerous place. Can Mimiru,Bear,BT,Sora,and Crim discover the problem in time to fix it? Or will the system shut down...with e
1. Veils of Illusion

.Hacksign  
System Shutdown  
  
Summary: Players trying to log out of 'the world' have been found dead or barly alive, and the game is quickly becoming more dangerous then anybody could ever imagine. Will Bear,Mimiru,BT,Sora,and Crim figure out the problem before the system shuts down?With everybody trapped inside of it?  
  
DragonMaster 3000: HEY PEOPLE!!!!! Hope you like the story and I hope you review!!!! This is my first .Hacksign fan fic so go easy on me okay?  
  
Shadow Dragon: Hope you like the story and please go and check out our other storys!!!!! Please read and review!!!!!  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Ahem.....  
  
Shadow Dragon: Do I have to?....... __  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Yep! ^_^ Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! OH! I almost forgot! The staff that the 'monster' uses, looks like the staff the Fox Mcloud uses in the game Starfox Adventures. Great game by the way.  
  
" " talking  
  
* * thinking  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^* point of view change  
  
Chapter One: The Veils of Illusion  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WHAM!! The sound of something crashing echoed throughout the hallway of the dungeon. "YEAH! Another monster goes down!!" Mimiru shouted happily putting her huge sword back on her back. "I wouldn't start getting to confident....it took you a couple of hits to finally get that one down" Bear said with a smile. "Oh sure you can say that because you just stood there against the wall doing nothing" she said rolling her eyes at him. "Well it's better then getting my butt kick by a low-level monster" he replies with a smirk. Mimiru growled angrily at him before returning her sword to it's resting place on her back.  
  
"All you've done is stand their watching me, aren't you going to accually do something old man?" she asked as they walked along down the dugeons hallway. After walking in silence for a few minutes. They heard the sound of a battle going on, they ran ahead and around a corner and saw.... "Whoa! What kind of monster is that?!" Bear said in surprise. A party of 3 was fighting a monster that looked more like a dinosaur then anything else.  
  
It looked like a velociraptor but it had 4 curving spines on the back of it's head and smaller ones running down it's back and to the tip of it's tail. It's scales were brownish red and it was wearing a violet vest with black pants. Both of it's feet had huge sickle shaped claws on them, which the monster was using to attack the people fighting it. It also had a long staff with intricate blue carvings on it.  
  
The people fighting it were losing VERY badly. The staff in the monsters hands glowed as it jammed the staff in the ground, sending out a gigantic shockwave that cracked the walls and ceilings. The people fighting it fell to the ground because of the shockwave, giving the monster the chance to attack. But all 3 of the people quickly got up and ran down one of the hallways. The monster stopped and sat down at the top of a small set of stairs, it's metal staff resting safely on it's back. It then turned and looked at them. It stood up and got into a deffensive stance.  
  
"Alright! This should be fun" Mimiru said holding her sword in front of her. "Fun? Hold on Mimiru! If 3 players couldn't bring that monster down what makes you think that you can?" Bear asked crossing his arms. She glared at him and then sighed, "Yeah I guess you do have a point....." she mumbled watching as the monster put it's staff back as well. "But if we can't beat it then how are we going to finish the dungeon? Did you think of that old man?" she asked him."Well I uh...." Bear said sheepishly.  
  
"Are you here to fight or are you just going to stand there talking all day?" a female voice said interrupting them. They looked over and saw the monster staring at them with it's arms crossed. "Is it just me or did that monster just talk?" Mimiru asked eyes wide. "It's not just you" Bear said amazed. The monster rolled her eyes shook her head. "My name is Nayru and I'm not a monster....i'm here because I had something to do" she said glaring at them.  
  
"But.....you can't be a player...not with a character like that" Bear said looking at her. "Your right, i'm not a character but i'm not a player either" she said with a sly smirk. Bear and Mimiru looked at each other for a seconed before looking back at Nayru. "But if you not a player and your not an average monster...then what are you?" Miiru questioned. Nayru just smiled and took out her staff. "If you want to know the answer to that question then you'll have to hit me 3 times in a battle" she replied before charging at Mimiru. "In a battle?! Hey wait!" she said before jumping back in order to avoid being hit.  
  
Mimiru growled angrily and whipped her sword around and caught Nayru's staff just in time. Nayru smirked before jumping back and hitting Mimiru in the stomach with her staff. "A good warrior can predict their opponents movements" Nayru said before slamming Mimiru with her tail. She flew back a couple of feet before hitting a stone pillar. She looked up just in time to avoid getting Nayru's foot in her face. But with incredible agility Nayru spun around and knocked Mimiru's sword out of her hand. Mimiru tripped and made a grab for her sword but Nayru kicked it out of her reach. "Never give the enemy a chance to retaliate" Nayru said with her toe claw at Mimiru's throat.  
  
"Thats enough" Bear said taking his own sword out, Nayru glanced his way before laughing at him. "You couldn't hit me if your life depended on it....and maybe it does" she said her claw moving a bit closer to Mimiru's throat. "Why are you doing this to us?" Bear asked her. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Because I can that's why, now if you answer my question correctly then i'll let you both leave here with your lives....but if you don't get it right then your both dead deal?" Nayru said pointing her staff at him. "If you kill us then we'll just go back to the last place that we saved our game...i'm sure you know that right?" Bear said watching her carefully.  
  
Nayru narrowed her eyes and her voice took on a hard edge, "Oh i'm afraid this has become more then a game....much, much more, and you just happen to be at the wrong place.....at the wrong time" she said seriously.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
As BT stood near the Chaos Gate in Mac Anu she thought about the message Crim had sent her. It told her to come to Mac Anu as soon as possible but it hadn't said anything else. But now that she was here he was nowhere in sight. She tapped her foot impatiantly, she had better things to do then to wait around all day for someone...even if that someone happend to be Crim. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her and she turned around to see Crim coming towards her. "About time you showed up; i've been waiting for 15 minutes, and I was just about to leave too" BT said annoyed.  
  
"Well somebody's in a bad mood today" Crim said with a smile, "I haven't had the best day today....so tell me what you called me here for" she said with a sigh. Crim looked around to make sure nobody was listening before saying, "Weird things have been happening to the system lately.....players having trouble getting in and out of the game....messed up monsters...players have also mentioned that they're starting to feel things,like when they get hit or when the touch something....and it's on the message boards that many players have been seeing 2 strange characters, they aren't players, but their not part of the system either" Crim told her.  
  
"Not players...but not apart of the system either? Is that even possible?" BT asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and stared at the water for a few more minutes before turning back to her. "If you think about it Tsukasa falls under that catagory....he surpasses the system....yet unlike the other players he's not sitting in front of a terminal and he can't log out of the world" Crim replied. They didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
  
"So your thinking that the 2 characters the people have been sighting have something to do with the problems going on? And if so what can I do about it?" BT asked raising and eyebrow. Crim smirked and said, "I need your help gathering infomation, and I think that the 2 characters may have been created years ago when the game first came out, but instead of being deleted like a lot of stuff was I think that they were updated and updated every time the game was updated as well" he told her.  
  
"Wait a minute.... you don't think that these 2 characters are....no it's not possible those two don't even exist any more, after the shutdown 7 years ago all record of them was erased for good" BT said shaking her head. "But what if it wasn't? Think about this BT there's only one explanation for what's happening right now, and if those 2 are who I think they are....then everybody here, every player in the entire game is in danger" Crim said seriously. BT shook her head, thinking about what Crim had told her, "So you think that the system might shut down again? But if it does what will happen to the people who are here? The people inside the game when it happends?" BT asked almost afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
Crim just looked down at the ground and shook his head, "I don't know...and I don't think I want to know either" he said sadly. "Then it's true......Nayru and Pyro are back....and this time for good" BT whispered thinking about everything that Crim had just said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Sorry if the chapter is a bit short but if it's to long then sentances get cut out of it, sometimes paragraphs do as well.....  
  
Shadow Dragon: The seconed chapter is almost finished and should be up in a few days.....that's all, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. From one problem to another

.hacksign  
System Shutdown  
  
Summary: Players trying to log out of 'the world' have been found dead or barly alive, and the game is quickly becoming more dangerous then anybody could ever imagine. Will Bear,Mimiru,BT,Sora,and Crim figure out the problem before the system shuts down?With everybody trapped inside of it?  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Thanks for the reviews so far! Nayru and Pyro are just 2 characters I made up, and as for what purpose they shall serve in the story......that shall be explaned later.... ^_- Also my mom has been sick lately so I haven't been able to get on the computer....sorry about taking so long, I just got a Playstation 2 as well and I have been playing .Hack Outbreak on it.... ^_^ I LOVE BEING A TWIN BLADE!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow Dragon: Hope you like the story thus far, and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! And please please PLEASE!!!!! Go and read the other storys that we have up....nobody seems to be reviewing them....  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Later!!!!!!!!!! And Sora 4-ever!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_-  
  
" " talking  
  
* * thinking  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^* point of view change  
  
Chapter Two: From one problem to another  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bear didn't know what to do, if he got the question, riddle, or whatever it was that Nayru was about to give him, wrong then Mimiru was dead; and what Nayru had just said was bothering him; *This has become much more then just a game* she had sai and something about the name Nayru pricked at his memory but he dismissed it. "What's your question?" Bear asked still keeping his hand on his sword,if she tried anything then she would be talking out of the second mouth he wuld cut in her throat..  
  
She smiled and put her staff away. "The riddle is this..... I have no begining and no end, no boundry between heaven and hell, earth or sky, I streach on forever and I rule over everything and everyone, yet I have no will or mind of my own......what am I?" Nayru said before grinning at him. Bear just stood there in confusion,*What kind of a riddle is that? How can you rule over everything yet have no will or mind of your own? It just doesn't make sense....* he thought with a frown as she waited for his answer patiently. He racked his brain trying to figure out the answer to her riddle, *Normally i'm good at this sort of stuff......but this riddle isn't making any sense to me at all* Bear thought with a frustrated growl.  
  
"Well? Your time is up" Nayru said with a satisfied smirk, Bear tried to fumble around for an excuse but before he could say anything Mimiru suddenly blurted out, "TIME!" Nayru and Bear both looked at her as if she had grown 2 heads. She blushed and said," The answer to your riddle Nayru....is time.......it has no beginning or end, it has no boundrys it streaches on forever and rules over everything yet it has no mind of it's own" she said triumphantly. Nayru just gave her a slightly surprised look before stepping back and helping Mimiru to her feet.  
  
"Well i'm surprised your the first one to every get one of my riddles right, well as promised your both free to go....but I would check the message boards before loging out completly" Nayru told them with a toothy grin. Bear narrowed his eyes and said,"Well before you dissapear on us at least tell us who you really are" he asked still holding on to his sword just in case. She looked at him strangely for a fiew seconds before finally telling him,"The answer to your questions.....shall be found in the mind of your greatest ally"she said closing her eyes. "And when you figure out who it is go to the spot where thinking is your greatest enemy" she added before warping someplace else.  
  
Bear sighed in frustration, this was not how he expected his day to turn out. *I came here to get away from riddles and problems such as those....not to get involved in more of them* he thought walking up to Mimiru. "Are you okay?" he asked as she dusted herself off, she nodded and looked around at the dungeon surrounding them. "Well it seems our dungeon adventure is pretty much ruined.....so what do we do now?" she asked frowning. Bear shrugged his shoulders and put his hand on top of her head, she growled angrily at this but said nothing. "I think we should go somewhere to talk this over with BT and Crim" Bear replied.  
  
"What about Subaru and Tsukasa?" Mimiru asked; Bear shook his head, "They have enough problems to worry about as it is.....I think we should leave them out of this one" he said before smiling. "Why are you smiling at me that way?" Mimiru asked apprehensively, Bear's smile just got bigger. "OH NO!! There is no way that i'm going after....after....HIM of all people! No way no how!!" Mimiru shouted crossing her arms. Bear just smirked at this.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*I hate my life* Mimiru thought with a sigh, she had once again been sent to go and fetch the unimaginably annoying Sora. As she pushed her way through the forest she couldn't help but think about what Nayru had said to them. *Our greatest ally...hmm, BT has helped us out quite a bit but I wouldn't call her my greatest ally....and even though he quit Crim still has a lot of influence over the Crimson Knights, but he hasn't really helped us out THAT much* she thought before nearly getting her head taken off by a monster.  
  
She growled angily before slicing it in half with her sword, *That's the problem with this darn forest....there are so many trees that you don't know if there's a monster after you until there right on top of you* she thought before ducking just in time to avoid another monster. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Leave me alone!!!" she yelled before slicing it right down the middle. She leaned on her sword for support, she was worn out from battling the monsters all through out this forest. *Wait a second! Worn out? Since when do you get worn out from playing a game?* she thought with a frown. She checked her HP and after refilling it with an item felt much better. She made a mental note to post a question on the message board about that.  
  
*I hate this place...can't even stop and think once in awhile or a monster will take your head off* Mimiru thought brushing sweat off of her forehead. *Hold it...didn't that weird character Nayru say that we would find our greatest ally in the spot where thinking was your greatest enemy...but that means!!* she groaned and banged her head against a nearby tree. *Why is it always Sora? UGH!!* she thought before moving on.  
  
After taking a few steps she was hit from the side. After banging into a tree she got up painfully, and saw that half of her HP was already gone. *Great!! Another thing I hate about this place is that the level of the monsters is never the same!!!* she thought dodging another blow. She barely avoided getting the rest of her HP whiped out by rolling out of the way when the monster tried to stomp her. She could feel the pain coming from her side and wondered what was going on. *I've never been able to feel pain or anything else before...* she thought slashing at the monster a couple of times.  
  
Then a chilling thought came to her, a thought that nearly paralized her. *If I can feel pain and other things......then what will happen to me if I die?* she thought nervously. And once you started fighting a monster you couldn't just run away from it, it would chase her all over the forest if it had too. And she had no Sprite Ocarinas to use either so she couldn't warp out of the field. She jumped back to avoid being hit again and her foot landed on a tree root and she slipped and hit her head hard against a rock. She saw the monster with it's foot above her, and she then saw a flash of movment behind it before everything went black.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sora took a deep breath and took in the sights. He was standing beside a waterfall deep in one of 'The World's' many forests, he always came here when he needed to think things through. He was the type of person that nobody could figure out, that nobody could restrain or control, and he liked it that way. Many had tried and failed to figure out what was going on in Sora's head but nobody has of yet had succeded.  
  
*Yet another day in paradise!* he thought happily, he had undone an hour or more of BT's hard work and was feeling a little hyper. Usually he would go and bother a couple of other players but after reading a couple of messages on the message board, he felt the need to calm down and concentrate for once instead of bouncing all over the place.He hopped over in front of the waterfall and sat down on of of the rocks that was sticking out of the water. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes focusing his mind on everything around him.  
  
If somebody were to ask him what he was doing right now he wouldn't be able to explain it, it was just an ability he had discoverd one day;the ability to feel and sense everything around him. He shut out the sound of the roaring waterfall and focused on everything else, the trees the birds all the sounds of the forest. To his left he could sense a group of players fighting a monster, and to his right......something was wrong. Sora frowned,he didn't know what was going on exactly but something....just didn't feel right. He tried to focus harder on it, and he could sense a player and monster fighting,but the monster was no ordinary monster.  
  
He sighed and opened his eyes, as much as he would love to leave the poor player to whatever fate was in store for them, his curiosity demanded that he go and check it out. He stood up and suddenly realized that not only could he feel the water from the waterfall splashing onto him he could feel the rock beneath his feet and could smell the scent of flowers. *Well this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it* Sora said with a sigh. He wasn't one to play hero but it seemed that today was a different story. *Well i'd better hurry up before the poor sap get's themself killed* he thought leaping onto a tree and heading in the monsters direction.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
BT was raging, not only had Sora killed her yet again, making her start over, but but some low level beginner had tried to hit on her and an already BT angry had taken care of him quickly. And now she was waiting in Dun Loireag for Bear who had sent her and E-mail 15 minutes ago. Usually she was calm and level headed but not today, after all enough was enough. "WHAT AM I A MAGNET FOR TROUBLE?!?!?!?!!?!" she shouted suddenly, a few people stopped to stare at her strangly but a harsh glare sent them on their way. She heard a chuckle from behind her and she slowly turned around her eye twitching angrily.  
  
"I take it your not having a very good day" Bear said smiling at her. BT just narrowed her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. "If you have something to tell me then hurry up otherwise i'm loging out" she growled not in the mood to deal with any happy people right now. Bear just shook his head,"We just have to wait for Crim and Mimiru to get here" he said sitting down on the grass.  
  
"Great, this day can't possibly possibly get and better can it?" BT mumbled sarcasticlly, "Sora is going to be here as well" Bear said suddenly. BT hung her head and groaned, "What's wrong with you?" a voice said from behind her. She knew it was Crim, "Don't even go there Crim" BT said with a sigh. Crim raised an eyebrow and looked over at Bear who shrugged. After a few moments of silence Crim finally said, "So why did you call us here Bear? It's not like you to call us here out of the blue with ne reason like this...."  
  
"Oh, I have a reason all right.....you've been playing this game for a while Crim, do you know anything about a player named Nayru?" Bear asked after think for a couple seconds. Crim frowned for a second before nodding, "Good because Mimiru and I just came from a dungeon and a character there said that their name was Nayru" Bear told him. "What did this character look like?" BT asked him. After Bear told them Crim shook his head in frustration.  
  
"I was afraid of that, it looks like Nayru and Pyro aren't just myth after all......The Accident 5 years ago WAS because of them" Crim sighed. "The Accident? What accident?" Bear asked confused. Crim shook his head, "You don't know? Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you.....I just hope that what happend then doesn't happen again" Crim said staring down at the twirling chaos gate below them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Well this chapter has drawn to a close but the action is about to begin!! What will happen to Mimiru? What is 'The Accident'? all about? And who are Nayru and Pyro and what do they have to do with everything?  
  
Shadow Dragon: All that and more will be answered in the next chapter!!!!  
  
DragonMaster 3000: We sound like a bunch of TV announcers.....anywho, Pyro makes his debut in the next chapter and the role that they play in 'The World' will be explained!!!!!  
  
Shadow Dragon: Until then all dragons, including me beling to the DragonMaster....darn  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Stop sulking already -_- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_- 


	3. Artificial Intellegence? Or something mo...

.hacksign  
System Shutdown  
  
Summary: Players trying to log out have been found dead or barely alive and 'The world' is quickly becoming more real and more dangerous as time passes. Will Bear, Mimiru, BT,Crim and Sora be able to figure out the problem before the system shuts down with everybody trapped inside it?  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Well this is the third chapter, this was supposed to be the first chapter but then I changed my mind...anyway I hope you like the story!!!! ^_-  
  
Shadow Dragon: REVIEW PUNY MORTALS!!!!!  
  
DragonMaster 3000: *Slaps Shadow Dragon on the head* Do it right!!! (  
  
Shadow Dragon: *Grumbles about being a dragon that has to listen to a human* Please read and review this story.....happy?! _  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Very! ^_^ Bye people!!!!!! Oh I almost forgot! Sora is going to play a big part in this story as well ;)  
  
" " talking  
  
* * thinking  
  
*^*^*^*^*^* point of view change  
  
Chapter Three: Cause and Effect?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nayru was not very happy at the moment. Not only had Pyro failed to show up in the dungeon where he said he would meet her, but several players had tried to defeat her thinking she was an ordinary monster as well. *When I find him he is going to have some major explaining to do...* she thought slashing at some vines that were in her way. She looked around carefully with her sharp eyes, if he was here she would find him....eventually. She sighed and moved on, Pyro had always been able to hide from her...and he was always hiding something, which annoyed her to death.  
  
"What's wrong sister? Feeling a little under the weather?" a voice above her asked. Nayru looked up and scowled, her brother Pyro was laying on a tree branch above her with his hands behind his head. He looked exactly like her except his scales were more of a grey color and his vest was navy blue and his pant's were black. And he had 2 one-edged swords on his back "And where have you been all day? I've been waiting for 3 hours! If you were going to skip out on me then you should have sent me an instant message. He rolled his eyes and waved his hand, a small screen popped up in her face saying that she had a messege. Nayru snarled and waved it off, "Next time pay attention to what's going on around you" he said closing his eyes.  
  
Nayru sighed and lept up to the branch next to him. "So i'm a little dense! But you'd better have a good reason for breaking off our appointment" she grumbled crossing her legs. He opened one eye and stared at her for awhile which always made her uneasy. "And what have you been doing all day besides waiting for me? Scaring the locals?" he asked with a snort. Nayru growled and pointed her staff at him.  
  
"Do you think this is funny!? If we don't find the right people for the job then everybody here can kiss their lives goodbye! You've seen how far it's gone! If we don't do something everybody is going to....to..." she shook her head. Pyro looked at her and sighed,"Your right it's just....I don't want to think about what happend last time... during The Accident...if we had only payed more attention to what was going on" he said jumping down to the ground below. Nayru jumped down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll fix the problem this time....we'll do what ever it takes to make sure nobody get's hurt" she told him softly. He nodded and bowed to her before warping someplace else.  
  
*Now to find out more about those two players* Nayru thought thinking of Bear and Mimiru, she grinned before warping elsewhere.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Both BT and Bear listened as Crim explained to exactly what 'The Accident' was. She herself had heard about it on the news but had never connected it to 'The World" until she had mentioned it to Crim one day, then he had explained what had REALLY happend. "I'm sure you heard about all of the people who were died a couple of years ago right? The people that were online at the time they died?" Crim asked, Bear just nodded.  
  
"Good, well the news said that it was due to a lighting strike that, for lack of a better word, fried their brains, but.....anybody that knew where to look and what to look for knew that the news was wrong. You see the people didn't die because of a lighting strike somewhere, they had been playing 'The World' when they died......but thankfully it was a holiday so not as many people were playing it but still" Crim said with a sigh. "But I still don't see how you could die from playing a game" Bear said with a frown. "Most of them died but some of them did live....but they were in terrible shape and it took up to a year for most of them to heal....physically and mentally" Crim added.  
  
"That's usually true but after checking the message boards it was clear that many people had been experiencing problems with the game, after loging out after a battle many had cuts on them....and some had a hard time loging out of the game. Also many said that they could acually feel what was happening to them, the wind, the water....everything" BT told him. Bear's frown spread and he pick up a flower nearby. "The same thing's are happening now.....one minute things will feel real, the next.... everythings back to normal" he said with a sigh. "Yes, but every time things get more and more real, you can feel and hear more things each time....and it happens for longer periods of time as well" BT added.  
  
Nobody said anything for awhile but Bear finally said, "And it's happening right now....I can feel the grass and the wind.....oh by the way Crim what was the real reason those people died?" he asked. Crim took a deep breath, "This whole system just shut down.....it took a month or more to get the system back up and running again and when it did come back online people began spotting two strange characters running around.....two characters named Nayru and Pyro" Crim said looking down at the Chaos Gate. "So, you think that Nayru and Pyro are responsible for what happend? That they caused the system to shut down?" Bear asked shaking his head.  
  
"Either that or they tried to fix the problem" BT said suddenly, "Something about this is just......I get the feeling that they're more then just regular characters or even A.I. systems" she said staring at the ground. "You think they're something.....more? But how?" Crim asked her, she just shugged her shoulders. "I don't know Crim....I just don't know" she replied.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sora leaped through the trees heading towards the spot where he had sensed the monster. He got there just in time to see somebody hit their head against a rock. After a looking a little closer he could see that the person was Mimiru. He smiled and lept onto the monsters back distracting it before it could stomp her. *That girl is always getting herself into trouble* he thought jump straight up in the air to avoid the monsters tail. And with a "Boing!" he put his blades straight through the monsters neck, and then jumping back onto a tree branch. It fought for a few seconds before falling to the ground and turning grey. "Well that was easy enough" Sora said walking over to Mimiru. He kicked her slightly with his foot and got no response.  
  
He crouched down and felt for a pulse. *Well she's still alive thankfully* he thought, after when the game started fading in and out like this who knew what would happen if you died in the game. He used a Healing Elixer on her and shook her shoulders. With a groan she opened her eyes and sat up. "Ow....I am never coming here again" she mumbled rubbing the back of her head. She looked up and when she say him she frowned, "What are YOU doing here?" she asked scowling. Sora smiled, "Well that's no way to thank somebody for saving your life now is it?" he said grinning.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked confused. He pointed back to the fallen monster behind him, as Mimiru got to her feet. "Yeah well......thanks" she mumbled. Sora smiled,"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you correctly" he said. Mimiru growled angily, "Alright,alright! Thank you! Is that better?" she said crossing her arms angrily. Sora smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, "Aww come now, i'm not that bad am I?" he asked as she muttered something under breath before smacking his arm away.  
  
"I was doing just fine before YOU came along" she snapped glaring at him. "Not from where i'm standing" Sora replied. "Then stand somewhere else" she said before turning and walking away.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mimiru could barely contain her anger, *Who does he think he is!* she thought as she turned and walked away from Sora. She looked up in time to see a giant snake heading towards her. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she yelled surprised. She closed her eyes waiting for the it to stirke but it didn't. She opened her eyes and saw Sora leaping from tree to tree with the snake in close pursuit.  
  
She watched amazed as Sora leaped staight up and onto the snakes head. He slashed at it a couple of times before running under a tree root and up into the trees once again. He leaped from tree to tree with demonic speed easily out manuvering the snake. He finally lept down and stood there with a smug look on his face as the snake came towards him, mouth open. And the snakes mouth snapped shut just inches from his face. The snake vainly tried to attack him but with a quick look around one could easily see why. It's long body was so wrapped up in the trees that it couldn't move. *Wow...I knew Sora was good but I never new how good* she thought amazed at how fast he was.  
  
"Soooooo, did you come here to get your head cut off or did you come for a reason?" a voice behind her said. Mimiru nearly jumped out of her skin, she whipped around and glared daggers at Sora. "I came here because Bear wants to talk about something" she explained. Sora raised and eyebrow, "Talk? Surely you have a better explination then just talk" he said with a sigh. "Hey are you coming or not!?" she yelled having had enough of Sora for one day. After apparently 'thinking it over' he shurgged, "Might as well, I really don't have anything important to do today anyway" he said. Mimru sighed, *Why do I always end up with him? This is so unfair....* she thought with a groan, before warping back to Dun Loireag.  
  
When she got there Sora was waiting for her with a grin on his face as usual. Mimiru growled angrily and looked around for Bear and the others. After spoting them she turned to Sora only to find him already gone, she looked around and saw that he was already bouncing up the hill towards them. She growled again and trudged up the hill after him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bear heard footsteps and looked up to see Sora 'bouncing' up the hill towards them with Mimiru behind him. When they both got there she gave him a glare that could have made the North Pole go up in flames. Sora sat down beside him while Mimiru sat beside Crim. "Nice to see you could make it....what took you so long?" Bear asked them, "Don't even go there old man" Mimiru snarled clearly in a bad mood right now. *Touchy* he thought shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well now that everyone is hear have either of you two heard of the accident that happend around 5 years ago?" Crim asked them. Mimiru shook her head but Sora frowned, it was as if a gate had slammed down in front of him separating him from everybody else. "And you Sora?" Crim asked him, Sora's frown deepend and he shook his head no. "Are you sure? If you know anything about it you should tell us" Crim said noticing the change in Sora's attitude. "No means no, now leave me alone" Sora practiclly snarled surprising everyone.  
  
"Sora are you sure your not hiding anything from...." BT began before Sora cut her off, "I said no! Now why don't you people get off my back already! I don't want to talk about it alright!" he yelled jumping to his feet. He walked away and sat down a couple of meters away from them. "Uh did I saw something wrong?" BT asked confused with his reaction. Bear shook his head, "I think something happend to him or to somebody he knew that day" he said. "I'll go talk to him" Mimiru said with a sigh.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mimiru walked pver and sat down next to Sora. He was just staring at the ground sadly, "The same things that are happening now happend 5 years ago....people noticed ut nothing was done about it, eventually things got so bad that most people couldn't log on or off at all....and then one night....the entire system just shut down with some people still trapped inside of it" Sora said closing his eyes, "What happend to those people?" Mimiru asked cautiously. Sora shook his head, "Dead....most of them didn't make it out alive....but some people did...people like me" he said looking the other way. "2 months in the hospital, 3 in physical therapy, and 2 more before I was back to normal.....7 months of my life taken away because of that...." he said angrily.  
  
Mimiru put her hand on his shoulder, "I just....it's hard for me to talk about you know....brings back to many memories" he said with a sigh. After thinking of what to say Mimiru finally said, "It may be hard for you to talk about it but if you know anything then you should tell us, if the same thing is happening again then you may be able to help us stop it" she told him. He didn't say anything but just looked at her strangely. "What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked confused.  
  
He jsut smirked and shook his head, "I can't belive my ears, is the high and mighty Mimiru asking for help from a mere commoner?" he asked in mock amazement. "So is that a 'yes i'll help you'? or a 'no, now buzz off'?" she asked smiling. Sora put his hands behind his head, "Hmm, i'll have to think about that one for awhile" he said with a smile. "SORA!!" Mimiru yelled a bit annoyed at his carefree attitude. "Settle down girl i'll help, after all it's not like you could survive without me" he said standing up. Mimiru scoffed and punched his arm playfully, "Better of without your existance is more like it" she said with a smile. Sora pretended to be angry and crossed his arms. "Oh really? Now you've gone and hurt my feelings, I don't know if I want to help you any more" he said turning away.  
  
Mimiru rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, dragging him back to where Bear and the others were sitting. "Shut up and come on, we don't have all day you know" she told him. "Yeah yeah whatever" he said following her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pyro and Nayru watched them from above. "Tell me that green haired clown is not him" Nayru said glaring at her brother. Pyro sighed and shook his head. "Yes, that 'green haired clown' is Sora..he may be a bit of a clown but he's smart and he can help us, I just hope the others can as well" he said staring back down at them. Nayru scoffed and stood up, "Well since you claim that this guy Sora is smart we'll just have to see how good his is on his feet as well" she said with a grin before leaping down in front of him. "Nayru wait!" Pyro yelled, *AGGGHHH!!! She can be so stupid sometimes! Pointing a blade at somebodys throat is NOT the best way to gain their trust!* Pyro thought mournfully. *Well once she starts something nobody is going to stop her from finishing it....man! I can't belive that I got stuck with an airhead like her as my sister* he thought shaking his head before leaping down as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DragonMaster 3000: YEAH!!! And that brings yet another chapter to a close....hope you liked it and please....  
  
Shadow Dragon: READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Flames are not accepted but constructive critisism is.....  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Well until next time this is the almighty DragonMaster 3000 signng out....and remember ALL DRAGONS ARE MINE!!!!! That is all....please review people!!!! 


	4. Forbidden Dreams

Summary: Players trying to log out have been found dead or barely alive and 'The world' is quickly becoming more real and more dangerous as time passes. Will Bear, Mimiru, BT,Crim and Sora be able to figure out the problem before the system shuts down with everybody trapped inside it?  
  
DragonMaster 3000: I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Please forgive me but I was falling behind in my school work....  
  
Shadow Dragon: Your taught at home and you fell behind in your school work?  
  
DragonMaster 3000: AND!! I was banned from the computer for a month....It was so depressing....  
  
Shadow Dragon: But now we're back and better then ever!!!!! Please read and review!!!!  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Updates to 'Sea of Silver Light' and 'Metallic Illusions' will come as soon as possible. This chapter will be a bit short but hopefully by making the chapters a bit shorter i'll be able to have them up sooner....  
  
Shadow Dragon: If you like this story then please review it....nothing is more annoying then a person who loves your story but never reviews it.... PEACE!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Four: Forbidden Dreams  
  
Sora knew the instant they started walking towards Bear,Crim, and BT that something wasn't right, it felt like they were being watched. Sora frowned and jumped back just in time to avoid being crushed by a reptilian creature. With lightning speed it took out it's staff and swung it at him. But Sora's agility saved him just in time; he twisted to the side and grabbed the it by the neck and held his blades at its throat tightly.  
  
"Well,well, well, what do we have here? I've seen you before or somebody that looks like you anyway" he said as the creature struggled to get free. "The name is Nayru and I have a few questions for you" it snarled angrily. Sora moved one of his blades so that it was pressing against her bottom jaw. "Then start talking scale face because i'm not in a very forgiving mood right now" he said narrowing his eyes. But before anybody could say anything, she wrapped her tail around his foot and yanked his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground and rolled out of the way to avoid Nayru's staff. He jumped to his feet but was interupted by Bear. "That's enough! If you want answers then let's do this in a civilized manner" he said looking sharply at both of them.  
  
"I agree I think its time we explained who we really are" a voice above them said, they all looked up and saw another creature like Nayru. Nayru glared angrily, "What do you want now Pyro? I'm in the middle of something here" she grumbled angrily. Pyro jumped down and silenced her with a harsh look before turning towards the others. "Your.....your Nayru and Pyro?" Crim asked hesitantly. Pyro rolled his eyes and shook his head at him, "No, we're Santa and the Easter bunny on vacation" Pyro replied sarcasticlly.  
  
"Well that sure is a nice way to say 'hello'" Sora grumbled standing up. Pyro glanced at him briefly before looking at all of them carefully. "Sorry about the rude welcome-" he paused to glare once again at Nayru, "But we need your help....all of you" Pyro said passively. Bear looked back and forth between Nayru and Pyro before putting his sword back in place. "Well if you want our help then your going to have to tell us exactly who you are first of all" Bear said crossing his arms. Crim and BT nodded in agrement while Mimiru and Sora stood apart from them.  
  
Pyro didn't say anything for a few minutes,"We shall continue this conversation at another time" Pyro finally said. "I'll be seeing you all shortly" he concluded before warping out. Nayru paused long enough to glare at Sora before warping away as well.  
  
Bear sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well what do we do now?" he asked sitting back down on the grass. Crim frowned angrily, "Well we can either ignore what they just told us or we can wait around and see what happens" he replied. BT let out a groan, "Things just keep geting better and better don't they? I mean we don't even know what type of 'things' Nayru and Pyro are! Few people have seen them and fewer people know anything about them" she said sitting down as well. "Well they did say that they needed our help" she said with a shrug, "So whatever they need help with may have something to do with whats going on now with the system" she said waving here hands at the scenery around her.  
  
The others nodded before turning to Sora. "What? I don't know any more then you do but....." he paused, "Don't say it Sora" Mimiru said glaring at him, while Sora smiled back at her mischeviously, "Don't you dare Sora or i'll chop your head off myself" she sadi with a growl. "I have a really bad feeling about this" he said making everyone groan. "SORA!!!!" everybody yelled as Sora smiled at them. "What? If don't want the answer don't ask the question" he said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. Before anybody could say anything else a large black hole opened up under them dropping them into darkness.  
  
Bear felt like he was falling and falling, he couldn't tell how for long he fell of how far but after a while he hit something hard. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't see because of all the light. he closed his eyes and sat up with a groan. I can feel every bone and strained muscle in my body he thought sitting up. He slowly opened his eyes and discovered that he was on a beach with a forest behind him. He stood up and swayed a bit before finding his balance; he staggered down to the water and splashed some on his face.  
  
This place....i've never seen anything like this in 'The World' he thought scratching his neck, then he remembered Mimiru. He looked around franticlly before spotting a her a couple feet away from him in the sand. He rushed over to her and shook her roughly. "Mimiru? Mimiru?!" he asked turning her over. With a groan she opened her eyes and sat up, after coughing a couple of times she stood up and brushed sand off herself. "Are you okay?" Bear asked, she nodded and picked up her sword. "It feels like somebody dropped a building on me" she complained with a scowl.  
  
Bear nodded and looked around again."I don't know why....but I think we're in Pyro and Nayru's backyard" he said reaching behind him to make sure his own sword was still there. "Come again" Mimiru asked confused. "Well they have to come from somewhere right? I'm guessing it's here....I mean this place surpasses anything i've every seen before, i've never seen technology this advanced before....it's just like being in the real world" Bear explained, as he picked up a handful of sand. "I think we should get moving....i've got a really bad feeling about this place and it's not getting any better" Mimiru told him as she stared around nervously.  
  
"We should try and find the others after all they could be anywhere" Bear told her before heading down towards the beach. Mimiru put her sword over her shoulder and went after him.  
  
Crim groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He could see rock walls towering above him with a bright blue sky in between. He sat up and rubbed his head painfully. Well that was certainly a fun trip....i'll have to drag some answers out of Sora the next time I see him Crim thought angrily. He grabbed his weapon and stood up, it seemed he was in some kind of canyon, a large canyon at that. There were rock pillars everywhere so he couldn't tell just how wide the canyon was.  
  
"BT,BEAR,MIMIRU!!" he yelled but heard nothing but his own voice echo off the walls. "SORA!!!" he yelled, starting to worry about them. I wonder what happened to them....we might have ended up in several different places he thought before dismissing that thought. No, they have to be around her somewhere Crim thought shaking his head. With a sigh he started walking forward occasionally calling out their names. He had been walking for 30 minutes before he finally heard something other then his voice or his own footsteps. That sound....what is it? he thought as a faint roar reached his ears; but instead of fading the sound just grew louder and louder. Crim felt the ground beginning to shake and he whipped around to look at what was behind him. This is not good...." he thought seeing nothing but a solid mass of water coming at him.  
  
When BT opened her eyes she couldn't tell which way was up, she opened her mouth but swallowed water instead of air. She felt an arm grab her and pull her up. When she got to the surface she coughed up a ton of water before taking a deep breath of air. "BT! Hang on!" a voice said over the roar of the water. She realized that it was Sora who had grabbed her; No time for that we have to get out of this river she thought looking around for the shore.  
  
"We have to try and swim to shore!!!" she yelled back to him. He nodded and began swimming towards the bank, she took a deep breath before following him. The current was strong and BT nearly went underwater a few times. When she got within few yards of the bank she realized that Sora was nowhere in sight. She looked around behind her and saw him splashing around franticlly. After swimming to him she grabbed him and towed him back towards the bank. But it took longer because of his erratic movements. I am going to kill when this is all over with she thought with an angry growl. After a few minutes her feet finally reached the bottom and she waded out of the water half dragging Sora behind her.  
  
"Sora you could at least....!!" she began turning on him but stopped when she saw him kneeling there with his hands around his throat. He was coughing so hard his body was shaking, but his coughing quickly turned into harsh hacking as he collapsed on the ground. "SORA!!!" BT yelled franticlly.  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Well that's the end of this chapter!!!!  
  
Shadow Dragon: Hope you liked the ending   
  
DragonMaster 3000: What will happen to them? Will they find each other? Will Sora survive?!! find out in the next chapter!!!  
  
Shadow Dragon: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
